Coffe
by Binhwancake
Summary: Bobby yang pencinta kopi harus rela mencari kedai yang buka di tengah malam, dan dia harus bertemu orang yang ia suka. Sialnya, setelah kebahagiaan ia harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit. BobHwan/ BinHwan/ BJin iKON


Coffe

Cast: Jinhwan, Bobby

Other cast: -

Genre: romance-failed- sad(?)

Rate: -

Warning: BL, yaoi, membosankan, typo/ no edit.

Malam ini Bobby benar- benar lelah namun tugas dari dosen kurang ajar sebut saja dosen Kim membuatnya harus rela berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam kota Seoul hanya untuk membeli secangkir kopi. Dirumahnya sudah kehabisan kopi dan sialnya kedai dekat rumahnya sudah tutup, Bobby menggosok tangannya berulang kali. Ia yang maniak kopi dan pada waktu seperti inilah yang membuatnya merasa paling bodoh. "aish dinginnya" keluh Bobby.  
Bobby menyipitkan matanya, ia bisa melihat kedai kopi tidak jauh dari tempatnya, seperti seorang anak bertemu permen ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tersenyum cerah. Sesampainya didepan kedai ia bisa mencium bau moccacino kesukaannya, obsidian Bobby bisa menangkap 2 orang sedang berbincang, seorang kasir dan pelanggan. Sepertinya kedai akan tutup, buru- buru Bobby masuk.

Bobby melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasih sedikit tergesa, lalu berpapasandengan pelanggan yang sedang memperhatikan kopinya. Membuat Bobby meneguk liurnya sendiri karena bau kopi tersebut. "Aku pesan 1 cup mocca" kata Bobby setelah di dapan kasir. "Selamat malam tuan, tapi maaf sekali kedai sudah tutup dan kopi sudah habis. Silahkan dating esok hari. Terimakasih" jelas kasir tersebut sambil tersenyum namun bagi Bobby kasir tersebut terlihat seperti dosen Kim yang sedang tersenyum mengejek. Bobby mendesah kecewa, "baiklah" balasnya singkat. Bobby segera keluar dari kedai tersebut, ia juga sempat meliat lagi orang yang tadi membeli kopi, Bobby menyaksikan orang tersebut dari depan pintu kedai dan membayangkan dirinya merampok pemuda tersebut, bukan hartanya yang akan dirampok hanya kopinya saja. Bobby terkekeh dengan lamunanya sendiri. Karena sibuk membayangkan hal aneh tersebut bahkan Bobby sampai tidak sadar pemuda yang reancananya akan ia rampok sudah didepannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ooh kau Bobby? Jurusan dance modern itu? " Tanya pemuda tersebut. Ia heran karena meliat seseorang keluar kedai seperti orang putus asa lalu terkekeh sendiri –Bobby-, ia pun memutuskan bertanya. Bobby kaget karena di depannya sudar berdiri si calon korban rampokannya. "a-aku?" gagap Bobby masih mode kagetnya, pemuda dihadapan Bobby gemas sendiri lalu ia melepas tudung mantelnya. Bobby yang hamper saja pulih dari mode mari-berkaget-ria semakin kaget setelah melihat siapa pemuda tersebut. Dia adalah sunbaenya di kampus, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dia Kim Jinhwan sekali lagi J-I-N-H-W-A-N, orang yang sudah lama ia menjadi objek suka- suakanya bahkan mencintainya. "Benarkan kau Bobby?" ulang Jinhwan. "O-oh su-sunbae. Benar aku Bo-bobby" Bobby benar- benar mengutuk mulutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap seperti ini. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau sedang apa? Anyway panggil saja aku Jinhwan hyung" kata Jinhwan ceria.  
"baiklah Jinhwan h-hyung, aku ingin beli kopi tapi sudah habis" jawab Bobby sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang jelas tidak gatal. "Kopi? Ah kopinya sudah habis, mala mini dingin sekali. Kita bias berbagi kopi Bobby" tawar Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menggandeng tangan Bobby menuju bangku depan kedai. Jantung Bobby hamper keluar dari sarangnya bagaimana tidak, sebuah tangan mungil nan hangan tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya dan terasa pas, Bobby mengikuti Jinhwan, ia tersenyum kecil dan membayangkan akan berbagi kopi dengan pujaannya. Bahkan Bobby sudah membayangkan akan berbagi kopi dari mulut ke mulut. "Ya! Kau melamun? Duduklah" kata Jinhwan gemas karena melihat Bobby melamun sambil senyum senyum. Andai Jinhwan tau apa yang di pikiran Bobby. "N-ne" Bobby menurut saja. Jinhwan menyodorkan cup kopi yang isinya masih setengah, "minumlah kau pasti kedinginan" kata Jinhwan. Bobby mengangguk lalu meminum kopi dari kecintaannya. "dosen Kim kau benar benar dewa cinta dan orang paling baik, berkat tuggas mu aku bertemu dengan kecintaanku" batin Bobby senang. Mereka berbicara dengan ria, tidak memperduliakan waktu yang menunjukan pukul 1 malam. "Oh ya Hyung, kenapa sampai larut berada disini? mau aku antar pulang? Tanya Bobby. "Aku menunggu seseorang, ia hampir selesai. Tidak usah Bobby" balas Jinhwan kalem. Bobby pun melancarkan aksinya untuk lebih dekat dengan pujaannya. "Hyung bolehkah aku tau nomer mu?" kata Bobby pelan, Jinhwan mengangguk lalu menyebutkan digit angka nomernya. Bobby bersorak bahagia, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mungkin ia bisa endapatkan Jinhwan. Jinhwan menggosokkan tangannya lalu ia mengusapkan ke pipinya, Bobby bisa melihat kecintaannya sedang kedinginan, dengan perasaan gugup ia mencoba lemakukan hal yang sama dan meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Jinhwan. Jinhwan sempat merona karena perlakuan Bobby. "Terima kasih Bobby" bisik Jinhwan, Bobby hanya mengangguk senang. Tiba- tiba terdengar nada dering milik Jinhwan, Jinhwanpun buru- buru mengangkatnya. Dan yang Bobby dengar hanya jawaban Jinhwan 'ya, baiklah' 'aku masih menunggu'. "Bobby ia sudah slesai" kata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum. Bobby hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama bersama Jinhwan. "Hyung" panggil pemuda yang tiba- tiba muncul. "oh Hanbinie sudah selesai" sambut Jinhwan ceria. "Hanbin? Kim hanbin? Apa baru saja Jinhwan hyung memanggil Hanbinie?" batin Bobby. "Ne hyung, lelah sekali. Kau bersama- oh Bobby hyung?" kata Hanbin memastikan, " ya dari tadi aku ditemani Bobby" kata Jinhwan manja. "A-ah benar" jawab Bobby sekenannya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga kekasihku hyung" ungkap Hanbin lega karena kekasihnya ada yang menjaga. Bagai tersambar petir disiang hari, Bobby hanya memasang wajah bodohnya, Ia berfikir Jinhwan masih single. "Kalau begitu kami pulamg dulu Bobby, hati hati dijalan" pamit Jinhwan, "pulang dulu hyung" pamit Hanbin juga sambil mengandeng lengan Jinhwan mesra. Bobby hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia bias melihat sejoli itu pergi menjauh dan juga sempat melihat Hanbin dengan seenak jidat mencium kening Jinhwan. Bobby mengeram frustarsi, "dasar dosen kim sialan, kenapa kau dan anakmu selalu membuat hidupku susah?!" maki Bobby, ternyata rasa terima kasih tadi sudah menjadi makian, yang paling menggelikan Hanbin itu anak dari dosen kim. Lengkap sudah rasa kesal Bobby. Ah sepertiya Bobby akan menanggalkan dirinya sebagai maniak kopi mulai malam ini. Poor Bobby.

-FIN-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sebenernya ini mau aku buat jadi BobHwan tapi enah kenapa malah jadi Binhwan ;-;

Jangan lupa review ya? u,u bias pesen(?) kok mau pair apa buat cerita selanjutnya, yg penting pairnya ada Jinhwan, contoh BJin atau JunJin. hwhwhw


End file.
